La hermosa Hana
by Layla Eucliffe
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Hana Shimura hubiera actuado de otra manera? Dejar de lado su egoísmo para brindarle un refugio a su hermano, Tenko.
1. Chapter 1

**La hermosa Hana**

La mano alzada de su Padre se balanceó hasta llegar a la mejilla de su niño, y por la inercia, el niño cae al suelo. Su familia no hizo nada, su madre estaba demasiado ocupada consolando a Hana, —aparte de que nunca pensó ver a su marido levantarle la mano a su bebé—. La ira, indignación, culpa e impotencia azotaron a la joven madre, gritando el nombre de su cónyuge en un vano intento de hacerlo entrar en razón.

_**Pero no se detuvo.**_

Hana no reaccionó en el momento, hasta después de lo sucedido, reflexionó, concluyendo que todo fue por su culpa, en vez de mostrarle la foto de su abuela ¿no habría sido mejor simplemente hablarle sobre ello? ¿Era tan necesario haber entrado a la oficina de su Padre, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos? Si ella quería ser un héroe ¿Por qué le echó la culpa a Tenko? ¿Por qué no defendió al más débil de la familia? ¿Así quería ser un héroe? Era una cobarde.

No merecía aspirar ese título.

Sin embargo, su hermano era todo lo contrario, Tenko no le daba miedo admitir en voz alta su sueño de ser héroe, a pesar de saber y vivir las consecuencias que conllevan al mencionarlo. Mientras que ella se limitaba a esconder lo que sentía, debía de admitirlo, le tenía envidia a su hermano.

Pero eso no es motivo suficiente para darle la espalda a Tenko, debía de disculparse, y esta vez no iba a dejarlo solo, para nada. Si Tenko la perdona, no dudaría en contradecirle a su Padre las veces que sean necesarias para protegerlo, si eso significaba recibir un castigo, entonces los dos podrían quedarse en el patio hablando sobre héroes y como usarían su Quirk para salvar a las personas.

Después de todo, Hana estaba cansada de esa regla.

Hana se armó de valor y fue al patio, con timidez empieza a hablarle a su hermano, sabía que estaba ahí a pesar de la poco luz que había gracias a la sombra del árbol, se acercó poco a poco hasta estar lo suficiente para ver el cadáver de Mon-chan, cortado en pedazos, Hana se sintió aterrada de la escena y cuando estaba dispuesta a huir, sus temblorosas piernas no la dejaron, una parte de ella exigió quedarse a socorrer a Tenko, quien parecía más confundido que ella, hasta que recordó su promesa.

Si la rompía, sería caer en lo mismo. Hana apretó sus puños, era una cobarde.

Así que inhaló y exhaló, debía de manejar la situación, levantó con lentitud sus manos, enseñando sus palmas. Trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, decirle que todo estaba bien, sin importar que por dentro, estuviera muriéndose del miedo.

Sé un héroe ¡como All Might!

—T-Tenko, ya todo estará bien. —Comenzó a recitar, —¿Por qué? Porque yo estoy aquí.

Hana tocó los hombros de Tenko, quien no podía hablar por el shock, siendo espectadora de las lágrimas de su hermano, y con esas palabras, apaciguó de momento a su hermano.

—Debió ser tu Quirk, —explicó Hana con más tranquilidad, —Tenko, tienes que calmarte, o alguien más podría…salir herido.

Tenko no dejaba de llorar por la muerte de su perro y el miedo de su persona, Hana lo abrazó, acariciando sus rizos oscuros.

—Está bien, fue mi culpa después de todo ¡Lo siento tanto Tenko! De ahora en adelante, tu hermana te protegerá. Lo juro, ya no voy a ocultarme más, también estoy harta de todo esto.

Hana nunca se imaginó tocar el interior de Tenko, tampoco se dio cuenta que construyó un refugio para el menor, una en la que ni siquiera su madre pudo crear para ellos.

Y desde ese día, Shimura Hana dejó de lado el sueño de convertirse en un héroe para proteger a su hermano menor.

Ella sólo se limitaba ver a Tenko salir adelante gracias a su ayuda, interviniendo en muchas ocasiones cuando su Padre trataba de imponer sus ridículas reglas, siendo castigados en el proceso, pasando casi todas las tardes en el patio. La joven Hana se enfocó en las tareas de la casa, aprendiendo a cocinar, tejer, coser, bordar, lavar y limpiar. Mirando de reojo a su hermano con una sonrisa sincera, aunque una parte de ella se lamentaba de no seguir su sueño. Sin embargo, ella se mantuvo firme ante su decisión, no debía ser un héroe, los cobardes no deben convertirse en héroes.

Al terminar la secundaria, le pidió a su madre ir a un _omiai, _ya que quería salir de esa casa lo más pronto posible, cada día se volvía más asfixiante estar ahí. Y si podía llevar a su hermano consigo, mejor.

Tanto su abuela como madre se sorprendieron de su elección, no obstante, no le negaron su capricho. Así es como lo miraban, como un capricho.

Unos días más tarde, una familia de héroes se interesó, y sólo tardaron unos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo con ellos. Entre las tres acordaron no decirle al abuelo, ni mucho menos a su Padre la parte de los héroes.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Era su oportunidad de huir de ese lugar, y colocar su hermano menor en una zona más segura. Su abuela y madre se encontraban cada una en un lado, sin saber que decir sobre el asunto del _omiai._

El lugar donde se encontraban era en una casa de estilo tradicional, Hana tragó saliva, tenía que enfocarse e ingeniárselas para que todo salga bien, la joven para distraerse, se arreglaba el kimono cada tanto, hasta que el shōji se deslizara, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello albino con un hermoso kimono azul y mirada dulce, acompañada de un joven de aspecto intimidante, sus ojos azules penetraban a cualquiera, sobresaltando a las tres féminas, Nao Shimura estaba preocupada ¿debió de investigar a la familia?

La mujer albina hace una leve reverencia, y el joven de traje la imita con desgano, ambos personajes se sientan en las almohadas que se encontraban en frente de la familia Shimura.

Eran los Todoroki.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El chico de melena albina al igual que su progenitora, miraba con desdén a Hana. El sudor de Hana de deslizó por su mejilla, extrañada por el comportamiento del muchacho ¿lo habrán obligado a ir? Era muy probable, Hana le sonrió. Siendo respondida por un bufido, volteando hacia otro lado, aburrido de la situación.

La madre del joven trataba de aligerar el ambiente con sus modales y suave voz. Ahora Hana era quien estaba preocupada, sino funciona esto, tendría que esperar otro omiai, sin saber cuánto tiempo debía de esperar para que otra familia se interesara en ella. Debía de hacer algo, sin verse tan obvia, pero ¿qué?

Tal vez debían de conocerse mejor, en privado.

—Me presento, mi nombre es Shimura Hana. Un gusto de conocerlos. —Hizo una leve reverencia.

—Mucho gusto Hana-chan. —Respondió la señora, —me llamo Todoroki Rei, y él es mi hijo Todoroki Touya.

Ambas mujeres sonríen por cortesía, sabiendo que es lo que vendría.

—Soy Shimura Nao, la madre de Hana. —dijo imitando el gesto de su hija, seguida por su madre.

—Y yo soy Karui Mako, la abuela de Hana —habló con gentileza la anciana.

Los adultos hablaron por unos momentos, mientras que Hana esperaba con paciencia una reacción positiva de parte de Touya, sin embargo, este miraba el techo de vez en cuando o a los lados de la habitación, hastiado del ambiente. Hana no iba a renunciar tan fácil, mirando con seriedad a su madre.

—Creo que es demasiado pronto, pero me gustaría conocer mejor a Touya-san…en privado. —cerró sus oscuros ojos para no ver las reacciones de sus familiares y de Rei, mientras que los adultos se miraron entre sí para retirarse del cuarto, cuando Hana escuchó los pasos alejándose, por fin pudo abrir sus orbes. Sosteniendo la mirada al chico, quien alzó la ceja.

—¿Y si mejor salimos para tomar aire? —Propuso Hana, —no quisiera incomodarte.

Touya asintió para salir, seguido por Hana, dirigiéndose al hermoso jardín del lugar. El albino no pronunció palabra en todo el camino, poniendo nerviosa a la joven Shimura ¿de qué deberían hablar?

—Todoroki-san ¿tienes hermanos? —la pregunta sorprendió a Touya, quien miró por encima del hombro a Hana.

—Sí, somos cuatro en total. —Soltó, y los ojos de Hana se iluminaron.

—Yo tengo uno, es menor, su nombre es Tenko. —Dijo orgullosa la chica, —¿te llevas bien con ellos?

—Sólo con Natsuo, Fuyumi y Mamá están muy ocupada atendiendo a Shouto, y casi no convivo con él…papá es muy estricto. —Dijo esto último con cierto desprecio.

—Te entiendo, también mi Padre es severo con sus reglas, mi hermano y yo siempre salíamos llorando por el castigo. —Touya giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Padre odia a los héroes, y puso una regla: no se deben mencionarlos. —Touya muestra una sonrisa mordaz, interesado.

—¿Él no sabe que soy de una familia de héroes?

—No.

—Vaya, entonces ¿por qué aceptaste?

—Porque quiero irme de esa casa, —confesó Hana, —mi hermano también odia esa casa, no hace más que rechazarnos. Gracias al odio de Padre, tuve que dejar mi sueño de volverme un héroe profesional para proteger a Tenko.

—¿Por qué? Pudiste hacer ambas cosas.

—No, no pude. Me di cuenta que soy una persona egoísta y cobarde, abandoné a mi hermano una vez, y si no hubiera arreglado las cosas rápido…tal vez no estaría aquí. —Explicó Shimura, recordando el temible Quirk que su hermano posee, — si no me doy prisa y lo sacó de esa casa…podría volver a pasar, y es posible que no salga de esa.

Era una egoísta, y lo aceptaba, ella sólo quería evitar problemas con su Padre, por eso quería huir, sin importar el costo.

Touya guardó silencio.

—¿Hablaste con alguien al respecto?

—No.

—…Ya veo ¿sabes? Yo también quiero irme. De hecho, una vez intente de escapar, pero papá me atrapó y…bueno, digamos que Recovery Girl tuvo que intervenir con mis heridas.

Hana tragó saliva, al verlo en otra perspectiva, se están conociendo. Y al paso que van, era posible que se llevaran bien, teniendo en común un pasado difícil.

—Me alegro que pienses de la misma forma, —Hana dio unos pasos para estar frente a frente, —tenemos el mismo proyecto de vida…no quiero obligarte hacer algo que no quieras, pero si me aceptas, podríamos ayudarnos. Salir de nuestras prisiones por medio de un matrimonio, ambos tendríamos lo que más deseamos.

—¿Y eso es?

—Libertad. —Declaró Hana, extendiendo su mano para cerrar su acuerdo, —sólo tengo una condición.

—¿Cuál es? —cuestionó extrañado Touya.

—Déjame traer a mi hermano. —Suplicó.

—Lo mismo digo, traeré a Natsuo con nosotros. —Dijo Touya para estrechar la mano de Hana, cerrando así su pacto.

Ahora ya formaron una familia.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El cuerpo de Hana Shimura cayó al suelo, estremeciendo el lugar por unos segundos. Su Padre se enteró sobre los Todoroki, ¿cómo lo supo? Muy fácil, como todo buen Padre, investigó más acerca de la familia con la que su hija haría el omiai, ni siquiera tardó en saber de quienes se trataban. Enfurecido, espero a que las mujeres de la casa regresaran, y al verlas cruzar el umbral riendo, no hizo más que empeorar la situación.

Nao trató de impedir el golpe, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y como siempre sólo pudo ser testigo de sus hijos siendo abusados por su esposo, pero Hana —quien se encontraba en el suelo, sobando su mejilla, —se levantó como pudo ya que todavía vestía el kimono, mirando a su Padre con determinación y enojo.

—Todoroki-san y yo decidimos seguir avanzando en nuestra relación, estamos dispuestos a casarnos. —Declaró Hana, tensando su mandíbula, reflejando en sus ojos el resentimiento que había crecido con el paso del tiempo, llegando a florecer como un tulipán en la nieve, siendo su Padre el responsable de plantar esa semilla. —Seguiremos viéndonos, ya hablaré con Rei-san para poner una fecha de la boda.

—Basta, —ordenó Kotaro, —ya no volverás a verlo ¡lo prohíbo!

—¡Y una cosa más, Padre! —Alzó la voz furiosa, —¡Me llevaré a Tenko! No voy a permitir que le pongas un dedo encima otra vez, y si eso significa no volverte a ver ¡mejor! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu hija! ¡Prefiero mil veces ser una Todoroki que seguir teniendo tu apellido!

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Kotaro, retrocediendo un paso en respuesta, ¿desde cuándo su hija pensaba de esa manera? ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a odiarlo? No lo entendía.

Nao, al igual que Kotaro, quedó en shock por la sinceridad de Hana, sintiendo remordimiento de no hacer más que observar, no es que Nao sea una cobarde, más bien, trataba de arreglar su familia a su manera, pero al parecer no funcionó, repitiendo la misma rutina de abuso; mirar con dolor el maltrato que recibían sus hijos, retar a su esposo para que dejara esos horribles hábitos, su esposo diciendo que va a cambiar, Hana o Tenko hablan algo relacionado con los héroes, su marido se enoja, los castiga, volviendo a repetir el ciclo. Como consecuencia, Hana tuvo que hallar una manera de contrarrestar los abusos de su Padre, viendo como una oportunidad el matrimonio.

Nao pensó que Hana sólo quería ir al omiai por curiosidad, u otros motivos, pero no para escapar de su familia. Ahora lo entendía, y esta vez la apoyaría. Si ella no pudo proteger a sus niños, al menos les daría las herramientas para defenderse.

La mamá colocó su mano en el hombro, frunciendo el ceño, le sostuvo la mirada a su pareja.

—Si el deseo de Hana es ser ama de casa, y unirse a alguien en matrimonio, hay que respetar el deseo de nuestra hija, Kotaro ¿le vas a negar ser feliz? —Cuestionó Nao con un tono indignado, presionando al hombre de la casa a responder, —Hana está más que consciente de los peligros de convertirse en la esposa de un héroe, y aun así, está dispuesta a casarse con Todoroki-san.

—…—Kotaro guardó silencio, pensando en cómo debería contestarle, pero no se le ocurrió nada, terminando así la conversación (él yendo a su oficina para encerrarse ahí por un buen rato) dejando solas a las féminas. Sin saber que Tenko escuchó una parte de la conversación.

* * *

Hana se empezó a quitar el kimono para guardarlo en su ropero, y cambiarse de ropa, aun le dolía su mejilla, y era probable que ya debió hincharse. Sobándose de vez en cuando su cachete, buscó entre los cajones de su escritorio un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando de repente se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, extrañada, sale a recibir, esperando que no sea su Padre intentando de disuadir su matrimonio con Todoroki, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su hermano menor, parecía preocupado, jugueteó sus manos, protegidos por un guante que le cubría dos dedos en cada mano para evitar cualquier accidente.

—Escuché que Padre y tu discutieron ¿estás bien? —Dijo Tenko, a lo que Hana le sonríe con ternura, acariciando levemente el agrietado rostro del más joven.

—No te preocupes por nada, Tenko. Confía en tu hermana, —Contesta, —Sólo te diré que por fin podré protegerte apropiadamente.

El menor ladeó la cabeza sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando ¿protegerlo? Ya lo hizo muchas veces ¿qué tenía que ver con la discusión? Sólo escuchó sobre un matrimonio pero nada más.

* * *

—¿Y cómo les fue? —Preguntó Fuyumi en la cena, —¿La chica era amable?

—Sip, fue cortés todo el tiempo, —admitió Touya moviendo su Soba frío, —decidí en volverla a ver.

—¿¡En serio!? —Gritó emocionada Fuyumi, —¡Dame más detalles!

—Tenemos bastante en común, —siguió Touya, —de hecho, llegamos a un acuerdo y…

—¡¿Y?! —le brillaron los ojos a Fuyumi.

—Vamos a casarnos, —finalizó Touya y Fuyumi lanzó un gritito, asustando a sus hermanos en el proceso.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Shimura Hana.

—¿Es linda?

—Sí.

—¿¡De verdad!? —Touya asiente, — a la próxima, iré a conocerla. Le diré a mamá.

—Hazlo.

—Oni-chan ¿estás seguro de esto? —Preguntó Shouto, —traerla a la casa con papá caminando por ahí…

—No hay problema, haré todo lo que pueda para que mi prometida tenga poco contacto con él.

"¡Ya la ve como su prometida!" —pensó feliz Fuyumi, le gustaba la idea de crear una familia de verdad, una en la que no exista la violencia.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hana y Tenko caminaban detrás de Touya, quien los estaba guiando hacia la casa de este para presentarla formalmente a los demás miembros de la familia. Hana al principio quería negarse, pero no quería ser grosera así que al final, acepto. Sin embargo, detestaba tener el pendiente por dejar solo a Tenko con su Padre, quien todavía estaba indignado por el matrimonio. Así que lo trajo con ella, después de todo, Tenko tendría que convivir con Touya por un largo tiempo hasta que su hermano menor pueda independizarse.

El hermano menor observaba la espalda del prometido de su hermana, con el ceño fruncido se acerca al oído de esta.

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Hana? —Susurró él, —pensaba que los matrimonios por los Quirks eran cosa del pasado.

—Todavía son practicados. —Contestó suavemente, —confía en mí, lo tengo bajo control.

—…—Tenko guardó silencio, estaba contento por tener una razón para estar lejos de su Padre, no obstante, tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que su hermana se vaya a casar con un completo desconocido. Dentro de ese dilema, no sabía si debía interferir o no, ansiaba hablar más con Hana sobre el tema.

Tenko se rascó el cuello, inquieto. Hana se dio cuenta y le toma de la mano.

—Perdón por no darte los detalles, es que he estado ocupada con lo de la boda, pero te prometo que, después de esto, te diré todo lo que quieras. —Suplicó Hana, pidiendo más tiempo, Tenko asiente sorprendido por la respuesta, entonces, esperaría.

* * *

Ambos Shimuras miraban la vivienda con indecisión, mientras que Touya entraba al lugar como si nada, moviendo su mano para que entraran también. Siendo recibidos por una joven de melena blanca con mechones pelirrojos, quien sonreía ilusionada al ver a ambos hermanos.

—¡Que gusto en conocerlos! —Soltó la chica, —Bienvenidos, pasen, pasen. No sean tímidos, están en su casa.

"Todavía no nos hemos casado, Fuyumi" —pensó Touya.

Hana hace una reverencia seguida de Tenko, el hermano menor estaba desconcertado ¿así son todos en esa familia? Que amables.

Tenko con sus dos dedos, se aferró al vestido de su hermana, sintiendo de golpe los nervios cuando se encontraban caminando en los pasillos de esa casa, tan simple y con un ambiente tranquilo, pero había algo que le disgustaba. Incluso, podría decirse familiar, eso erizó su piel.

La picazón estaba aumentado.


End file.
